


Lab Gossip

by susiephalange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, I love Grills, References to Marvel comics, References to Sherlock Holmes, deaf!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bruce have a mutual crush on one another but are too busy/shy/dense to notice. Enter: Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Gossip

Lab safety was your forte. Usually. When there wasn't an adorkably cute and often apologetic over the slightest things and shrewdly intellectual actual S.H.I.E.L.D scientist in the lab with you off to the side, not too far away from your own experiments.

This was an observation anyone with two working eyes could pick up. And someone did; and that someone went by the name of a bird.

"Hello ______, my amazing, smart, funny yet unobtainable colleague and friend," Clint Barton sidled up to your area with a grin on his face like he'd never seen anything more amusing in his life.

"Hello Clint," you mumbled, barely looking up at the sharpshooter as you dropped the indicator into the petri dish to observe the pH for the new invention. When you realised he hadn't heard you, you bit your lip and tried to recall how to greet Clint in sign language. "What brings you too my lab?" You spoke/signed.

"Nothing much...just saw some chemistry in here. How's unrequited love going for you? Just came to ask about it before someone more embarrassing came to harass you about it later." he shrugged.

"There's nobody as embarrassing as you, Clint," you rolled your eyes. A blush roared onto your cheeks like a blast of fire, "This is so inappropriate to talk about in the workplace," you signed, noticing the coming presence of Dr Banner into your - no, the shared lab and withdrew your hands mid sentence.

"Hey, Clint - _____," the scientific whiz greeted the pair of you. "What - whatcha talking about?"

You started to shake your head to say it wasn't important but Clint blurted out, "______'ll tell you over lunch. Whenever that is for the both of you. Y'know, you too together. She'll tell you everything."

Bruce Banner cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. "Are - are you sure, ______? That's not for another hour -,"

"What's not for another hour?" A familiar voice echoed the room.

"Lunch!" Clint almost yelled back, at which you signed volume to him. "Lunch," he corrected with a more indoors voice.

Turning, you saw the owner of the tower the lab was in, still looking under the weather after creating the homicidal robot that nearly wiped out all of humanity. Tony Stark.

"Hmm," Tony hummed, approaching your area, regarding the gathering around the experiments, "Cool." He noticed the dish and remarked, "Got to lower the alkalinity to make it compatible for human contact for longer periods of time _______. What was I talking about before? That's right, lunch! What's Hawkguy, the Hulk and one-degree-off-being-a-doctor _______ ________ the scientist making lunch plans without me?" He held a heart to his arc reactor as if wounded anymore than he was already.

"Uh -," you frowned.

"Hawkguy? It's Hawkeye!" He looked down as if down to his apartment block down in the city and cursed, "Dammit, Grills," Clint fumed, signing his goodbyes and left you alone with the science brothers and now an open invitation to lunch.

A beat passed between the three of you: Stark regarding the air between Dr Banner and yourself, Bruce shuffling his feet uncomfortably by being in the spotlight and you noted the outcome of the experiment on a clipboard.

Then:

"Brother Bruce, I have heard you finally asked Sister _______ out for a meal! A milestone has been passed!" The voice of the mighty Thor rang through the hall before the form of the Norse god made its presence known.

"I - I didn't ask -," Bruce stammered.

"Agent Barton asked us to eat with each other," You added, getting a thankful smile from Bruce as you saved it from once again awkwardness. "It's not like it's a date or anything, Thor,"

"Yep," Tony popped the p and nodded, somehow sarcastically. "It's not like anyone can see the attraction the two of you have going, ______ with her (h/l) (h/c) hair that Bruce always manages to weave the smell of into a conversation and the way she always doesn't pay attention to her usually pedantic antics when Bruce is near - who also looses his eloquent speech patterns and trades them for a sudden 'out of the blue' stutter whenever they're talking...and! And when _____ is at her usual debriefing after a battle she always asks how Banner is. It's clear. Either they're repulsed by each other and are too embarrassed to bring it up like normal human beings to trade labs with somehow else or are madly in love with each other and are super shy." Tony concluded.

"Thanks, Sherlock," Bruce muttered.

"How did thou know, Brother Anthony, of this information?" Thor inquired.

"I siced J.A.R.V.I.S. onto the files, the security footage, the records. Hey, I like to have at least a little evidence before I gossip!"

You cleared your throat loudly, breaking up the stirring trouble between the demigod and billionaire. "You mean to tell us you've been spying on the pair of us because you think we're into each other?" You demanded.

Tony shrugged. "I don't think, ______. I know!"

You turned to Bruce Banner, your colleague, your fellow member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and your gamma radiation survivor with a courage that Thor would brag to be 'greater than that of most Asgardian Warriors' and said to the scientist, "Because it's true."

"How so?" Tony prompted.

Bruce's scarlet blush deepened somehow down his neck as you confessed, "I can't think when I'm around you, it's like listening AM radio and going underneath power lines, yet at the same time it's FM and the clearest signal I've ever had."

"Really?" Bruce trembled, but this time in excitement. "G-gosh, I'm so glad the feeling is mutual, I wasn't ready to be rejected, so I kept it quiet."

You grinned. "Thank a little birdy for that."

"I will," Tony grinned texting on his phone. Turning to Thor he added, "So is lunch still on though? I'm feeling kind of peckish after a getting my friends together."

Bruce laughed, holding your hand. "Yeah, lunch is still on."

At which Thor raised his hands above his head as if in victory and cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
